


Not Underwear, or, Panties Optional

by alianora



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory: So right now under your skirt you're wearing..?<br/>Lorelai: Not underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Underwear, or, Panties Optional

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually started and gotten halfway through another entry for the Lukesmut ficathon. And then, i got stuck. I couldnt figure out how to get Luke and Lorelai naked from where they were. So, im sitting there, glaring at it, and a playboy bunny hops into my lap and chirps, in Rory's voice, "my mom isnt wearing underwear!"

Title: Not Underwear, or, Panties Optional  
Author: alianora  
Rating: Hard R/NC17  
Spoilers: Kiss and Tell  
Summery: Fantasy sex. [Lukesmut](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jesouhaite47/163804.html) entry.  
Written For: Dianora, who requested Luke/Lorelai and a Star Wars reference. Im not sure what happened to the Star Wars ref, as I had one planned and everything..but..i DID give you smut!

 

It was only after, when Taylor had stopped bitching about the damn decorations, that the information actually sank in.

Lorelai had come into the diner, as usual, with Rory. With Rory, that part was important to remember. He needed to remember Rory, as he was sure she would be disgusted by him suddenly grabbing Lorelai and doing things you shouldn't do in public.

But he had been yelling at Taylor, and Lorelai had been in a hurry, and she wasn't wearing underwear.

Luke was still a little confused as to why that information had been offered, as Taylor was busy being a pain in the ass and wouldn't leave him alone.

But, he did know that Lorelai wasn't wearing underwear today.

So, when she came back in for a dinner stop, and she was wearing the same outfit she had been wearing that morning, it should be understood that he would be a little distracted by the fact that he knew what she wasn't wearing under there.

When she leaned over the counter a little, yelling her order back to Cesar, Luke very nearly dumped a plate into Kirk's lap. Her skirt had risen a little in the back when she bent over, and Luke couldn't stop his imagination from taking over.

Lorelai, skirt pushed up around her hips, bent over the counter, on her tip toes, laughing back over her shoulder at him as he did things to her that would appall the health inspector.

Of course, even in his fantasy, she wouldn't shut up. She kept whining for coffee.

Oh no, wait, that was the real Lorelai.

He desperately tried to shove the knowledge of her panty-less state to the back of his brain, to be enjoyed much later, when he was alone, and grumpily ignored her dancing around in that short skirt quoting Princess Leia.

But he couldn't help but imagine what he would do, if they were alone, and the diner was closed, and he wasn't a coward.

Sliding his hands down her hips, he would take a second to enjoy the shock on her face, before pulling her up against him. He would kiss her, but smirk when she tried to ask any questions about what he was doing.

In his mind, her voice was breathy, and she didn't ask him to stop.

Her shirt, as always, wouldn't be buttoned at the top, and he would run his tongue across her collarbone, still holding her to him so she could feel how turned on he was. And so she couldn't get away.

She would moan a little against his mouth, and run her hands up his back, knocking off his hat.

He would slide his hands down her legs, caressing the bare skin at the hemline of that little skirt. She would shudder under his hands, and arch her back when he sucked on her throat.

He would raise her skirt, inch by inch, until he had his hands on her hips, and then he would run his fingers over the bare skin of her ass, and she would moan into his mouth and say, _Yes_.

He couldn't decide if he would be able to stop himself from taking her then, or if he would lift her up onto the counter, skirt lifted, skin flushed, bare ass on the counter, spread her legs and taste her.

The thought of Lorelai with her head thrown back in ecstasy, legs wrapped around him, as he buried his tongue inside her was enough to make him crazy with lust.

But maybe he wouldn't be able to wait, and he would back her up to the counter and help her turn away from him.

Her skirt would be pushed up over her hips, and she would grind back against him even as he fumbled with his zipper.

She would brace her hands on the counter, and give him a saucy grin over her shoulder as she slowly spread her legs and bent over.

God, what a view.

He wouldn't be able to resist caressing her ass as he entered her. Hands tightening on her hips as she thrust back against him, biting his tongue to keep from swearing at the feeling of her hot and wet around him.

He would have to reach one hand out for the counter to keep either of them from falling. His other hand would be touching her, her breasts, her sex, her face, anywhere he could make her gasp.

She would be whimpering beneath him, and he would be sweating and fighting to hold on for another few precious seconds, but with her writhing and moaning and meeting his every thrust, it would be a losing battle.

She would cry out with the final thrust, and he would gasp her name as he pulsed inside her.

_Lorelai._

They would slump over, sweat slicked bodies still joined as she turned her head to kiss him, her mouth still desperate.

And then he would take her upstairs, and do it all over again in the shower. In the bed, on the kitchen table, on the stairs.

They would lock the door and take their time, over and over again.

And maybe, one day, Lorelai would come into the diner again, give him a naughty smile, and tell him she wasn't wearing underwear.

Someday. Maybe.

But today, Luke hoped she sat on a freezing cold bench.

END


End file.
